<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>hospital beds by 4wholecats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565507">hospital beds</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats'>4wholecats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Medicinal Drug Use, Sharing a Room, happy pride here's some ace fic by an ace writer, oh my god they were roomates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24565507</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/4wholecats/pseuds/4wholecats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lukas is injured on the battlefield, and wakes up in a recovery room. His roommate is stuck in a similar predicament.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Finn/Lukas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>hospital beds</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>happy pride to my fellow asexuals and everyone else also</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Lukas’s first thought upon waking was something garbled, incoherent, and probably slightly profane. He registered the pain in his legs before his brain could fully catch up to his body, and the most coherent thought he could muster at the moment came down to something like ‘fuck, that hurts”. He wriggled in place, trying to escape the hazy throbbing that woke him from peaceful slumber, before giving up. His body was tightly cocooned in sheets, presumably so that he would not fall out of bed… Bed?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Yes, a bed, which was good. Great even. Prisoners don’t get beds, which meant he was safe. That didn’t explain the pain though. Brain finally making its last push towards wakefulness, he cracked an eye open. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a normal barrack room. His view from his small, single person bunk was a rather drab, but still comfortingly familiar one. He could see a wooden desk, pushed up against the end of his bed, spotless aside from a metal cup and a few books. The door was closed, and there was an unfamiliar coat hanging from a hook on the back, but other than that, nothing stuck out as strange. Well, aside from the fact that this wasn’t his room. In fact, he had no clue whose bed this was at all. Surely, he wouldn’t have wandered into a stranger’s quarters and taken over their space without reason?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He attempted to sit up, only for the pain in his lower half to spike sharply and be joined by a dull ache in his abdomen. His breath caught as he froze in his half horizontal position, only to fall back to the sheets with a soft thud. As gently as possible, he tossed the sheets aside in order to get a look at himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The splint on his leg caught his eye almost immediately. It was nothing fancy, just a smooth wooden pole wrapped in bandages in order to keep his leg in place, immobilizing the limb all the way down to the heel of his foot. He wiggled his toes, and even that made little shocks of pain thrum up and down his body. Broken, probably in multiple places. The bruising on his stomach didn’t look very appetizing either, dyeing most of the skin there an ugly selection of blue and purple hues. The splotches of color danced over his ribs and down his body, disappearing under the waistband of his sleeping shorts. Judging by his splinted leg and his general lack of clothing, he must have been seen to by a healer recently… were they still here? He certainly had a few questions for them…</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He sat up again, carefully this time. He gripped the wooden underside of the top bunk for support as he hauled himself up, breathing through his nose in short bursts. He felt utterly winded, and his stomach twisted and twitched threateningly as he collected himself, sitting up straight as to not put too much pressure on the bruises. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>All of the rooms in Askr’s barracks had two sets of bunks, aside from those belonging to people who requested to stay with married partners. Most only used the bottom beds, since the castle wasn’t nearly crowded enough to warrant more than two people to a room. But even then, if this was a room in the barracks, then there should be another set of beds-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Spots finally retreating from his vision, Lukas caught sight of the missing piece of furniture, pushed against the far wall and completed with an occupant of its own. From this angle, he couldn’t quite tell who it was, but they must be the owner of the blue coat hanging on the door. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Before he could investigate the room and it’s occupant any more, the thrumming of his nerves got the best of him, and he sank back onto the mattress with a grunt. As the tide of tingling pain settled once more, his attention turned to the door, which was slowly cracking open. A short blond woman crept in, tiptoeing in an almost silly fashion towards the table in the center of the room. She placed a basket on it, and began to unload food from within it’s depths; mostly bundles of bread and meat from what Lukas could see. She brought several of the small wrapped packages over to the desk on the other side of the room, before approaching his own bed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Uh-” Lukas took her example to whisper, but even then, she nearly jumped a full foot in the air in surprise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh-!” She recollected herself, deposited the food on his own desk, and approached to kneel by the bed close to his pillow. “Sir Lukas, forgive me; I didn’t notice you had awoken!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s fine,” he responded, mentally preparing himself to sit back up. He took a deep breath and began to reposition himself, before a small (but unexpectedly strong) hand practically shoved him back into the sheets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think so, mister. You’re still terribly injured, so don’t go moving around so much.” The woman (or more accurately, girl) chastised. “How are you feeling?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’ve certainly been better, I’ll admit…” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, well… that is what you get for… What was it again? Leaping off a moving cart during battle?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Oh yes… That had happened, hadn’t it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“In my defense, the cart was in the line of a rather scary bout of fire magic. I’d rather be bedridden than burned to death.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl tutted at that.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh I’m sure, I’ve heard enough about the joys of burning alive to last a lifetime. What I don’t understand is how you managed to leap under the legs of a charging war horse. You’re lucky to be stuck with a broken leg alone; most would have died instantly.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Perhaps I should be thankful that I’m a little more durable than most, then.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmmm. Anyways, that’s why you’re here, instead of the medical wing, in case you were curious. He-” she motioned over to the other bed “ended up under a horse’s hooves recently as well, and since both of you won’t be moving around much, and because we can’t spare the infirmary beds, you’ll be recovering here. The commander figured you may be interested in some company, since you could be here for a while.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Company… I don’t think that sounds terrible, but why here? I was perfectly happy with my roommates.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, to be quite blunt, it is easier to keep all of the army’s injured out of the way, and in one place. Instead of going to two rooms to check up on patients, now I can just come here. It’s easier.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, how long will I be here then?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The girl hummed, leaning back slightly to tuck the blanket back under the mattress, re-enveloping him in an inescapable cotton cocoon.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hard to say. Like I said, you had quite a spill, so you might not be up and about for a few days, possibly even longer. We’ve done all we can with staves, and if we try to force it any more, something might grow back wrong. Of course we don’t want that, so the only thing that can be done is for you to rest and let your body heal. I’ll be making sure that’s coming along nicely, and helping when I can.” She tilted her head, smiling brightly. “My name is Lachesis, by the way. I don’t believe we’ve met before today.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas gave her his most professional nod of acknowledgement (as professional as could be considering he was currently horizontal). </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’s a pleasure, and thank you for the help.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course, now is there anything I can do for you at the moment? Are you feeling any discomfort aside from your injuries?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He shook his head, and she stood, moving to grab one of the small bundles of food off his desk.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Here. You can’t sit up just yet, so eat in small chunks, and very slowly. You mustn’t choke,” she said, handing him something wrapped in a napkin. Inside was a rather inoffensive looking sandwich. Maybe ham. He took a small bite.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s his name?” He motioned over to the other bed with his chin once he was done chewing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s Finn, one of the cavalrymen. Got stomped by his own horse, if you’d believe it. Cracked his pelvis in three places, so he’ll be here for a while. I know him actually; he’s pretty nice, but a little more dour than he was back home.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see, I don’t believe I’ve met him before today,” Lukas said, through a mouthful of mostly bread. To be quite honest, most of Askr’s cavalry had become a sort of faceless, nameless mass of goodwill and chivalric tendencies in his mind, due to no fault of their own. It was just that every kingdom in the universe seemed to have a surplus of horse-loving men and women with an honor-bound death wish, and eventually, Lukas had stopped trying to keep track of them all. Clive and Mathilda were quite enough for him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s fair, he’s more of the lonesome type, as it were,” Lachesis sighed. She stood then, brushing her hands off on her skirt. “Is there anything else I can get for you before I leave?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, I think I’ll be fine… Thank you for the help. Oh, and the food as well.” He smiled at her, gesturing with his sandwich hand. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. I’ll be back every so often in order to check up on you, so for now, sit tight and try to relax. Someone should be by later to make sure you’re settled for the night, so if you need any sort of pain medicine, let them know,” she walked to the door, opening it quietly before turning and flashing him a smile. She gave him a wave before slipping out, leaving him alone with his silent companion.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas finished his sandwich, letting the cloth it was wrapped in drop to the floor. Normally, he would reprimand others for being so messy… but it wasn’t like he could walk to the trash can at the moment. Under the covers, he wriggled slightly, trying to find a more comfortable position. Unfortunately, every twist and turn of his body only exemplified the pain in his leg and stomach. He gave up the futile struggle, consigning himself to a day of stiff joints and back pain. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He should have asked Lachesis to hand him a book. He was an avid reader, at least when he had time, so now would be the perfect opportunity to catch up on Askr’s massive library. The summoner had graced the castle’s collection with a few tomes from their own world, which were apparently wildly different from anything that anyone else was able to supply, and Lukas couldn’t help but be interested. He was itching to learn what a ‘sci-fi novel’ was, since Canas had seemed very excited about it in the mess hall the other day. But given his present lack of mobility, that would have to wait. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He lay there for a while, coasting between thoughts as the minutes ticked by. In truth, he had no idea what time it even was; the room had no clock that he could see. His only indication of the hour was the sunlight peeking through the windows, and even then, it was mostly obscured by heavy curtains. He squinted, trying to make out details of the outside world through the crack of light between the pieces of fabric. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As he fruitlessly tried to distract himself, he heard a soft grunt, and then the sound of fabric shifting. An arm flopped off the other bed and into view a few feet away as Finn awoke with a gasp. From this angle, Lukas could only see a fraction of the other’s bed, so he craned his neck to get a better view of his roommate. Introductions would have to be in order, since they were to share a living space for who knew how long. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello,” Lukas started, attempting not to startle the man in the same way he had frightened Lachesis. Thankfully, there was no horrified gasp of surprise, simply the sound of more fabric rustling as a tired looking face came partially into view. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“...Hello,” the other man said, mumbling slightly in a half-awake doze, “Who…?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ah, I’m Lukas of Zofia… It appears we’ve been similarly injured, so the clerics put us in the same room to recover.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm.” The man gazed at him with hazy eyes before turning to the food on the nearby desk. His arm swung upwards, colliding with the edge of the desk before bouncing off.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you alright?” Lukas asked. Finn didn’t answer, trying again for the food with as much grace as the first time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Finn?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you… are you well? You seem to be having a bit of trouble there.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m hungry.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I see.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The other’s hand finally connected with the target, and Finn retreated back under the blankets with his prize. Silence overtook the room again, but only for a minute. The door opened again, this time revealing two familiar faces.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lukas! We heard of what happened, and we came as soon as we could!” Forsyth’s voice boomed around the room as he and Python made themselves known. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yea, something about getting hit by a horse on the field? Rough day, huh.” Python wasted no time on small talk, dragging a chair over to Lukas’s bedside. He plopped down and  stretched an arm lazily over the back. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“To be honest, I don’t remember it mostly… I think I was knocked out as soon as I hit the ground. I’m a bit grateful for that, to be honest… considering how painful it is now, I can only imagine it would have been unbearable before healing.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lucky break,” Python mused, before smirking at his own accidental pun. Forsyth, who had come to stand next to the bed as well, smacked him on the back of the head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Python! He’s hurt! Now is not the time for joking!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey now,” Lukas smiled, “no harm done, Forsyth. I’m told I’ll be right as rain in a few days, provided I rest up. There’s no need to worry about me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s a relief… Who knows what we would have done otherwise,” Forsyth said, face twisting into a grim mask of anguish at the thought. His face transformed back into a beaming smile a moment later as he let the bag on his shoulder fall to the floor. “Here, you’ll appreciate what we’ve got here for you!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Books. Dozens of books spilled out of the bag. Python leaned down in his seat and gathered them up in stacks, placing them on the nearby nightstand, well within Lukas’s reach. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We can’t have you going crazy with boredom. Forsyth is already enough crazy for me to deal wi-” Python gagged as the green-haired man smacked him on the back of the head with a particularly large, leather bound tome. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was my idea, since I knew you love to read,” Forsyth said, placing his weapon on the top of Python’s stack.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, thank you both. I was just wishing for a book mere minutes ago, your timing couldn’t have been more perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No problem.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Python stood once the books were all transferred to their new home, allowing Forsyth to take his place by the bed. Lukas was half thankful that Lachesis had cocooned him in the blankets; he wouldn’t put it past Forsyth to try and hold his hand in some sort of bedside comfort attempt. While he appreciated the concern, physical contact wasn’t something he really wanted right now. Or ever. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how bad is it?” Forsyth said, almost whispering as if Lukas’s condition was some great secret.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Could have been far worse. I’m lucky to have gotten off with only a broken leg and some bruising.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Thank the gods. Your face is pretty banged up, so I was worried you were really hurt…”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His face? Lukas resisted the urge to touch it, in fear of ruining any bandages or making previously unknown bruises spring to life.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey,” Python spoke from the other side of the room, close to Finn’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Python, get away from him. He’s trying to rest,” Lukas said, exasperated. Python continued to investigate the room, picking up the glass of cold tea from Finn’s table.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Python, that’s not yours, put it down! Don’t be gross!” Forsyth turned in his seat, a cross expression plastered on his face. Python did not put the glass down, choosing instead to sniff whatever was inside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Python!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s resting alright,” he held up the glass, “Do you know what’s in this? Smells putrid. Definitely some sort of knockout drug.” He placed the cup back on the table and leaned over Finn’s bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Python, come back over here, don’t bother him,” Lukas sighed. At least now he had an explanation for Finn’s fumbling movements and hazy sense of awareness. As if on cue, the covers on Finn’s bed moved again, a splash of blue hair revealing itself.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hey. I’m Python.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Finn said nothing, and Python snorted, turning to his friends, who looked on in judgement.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yeah, he’s higher than a pegasus right now. What happened to him? They don’t have you drugged off your ass right now, so it’s gotta be worse than a couple broken bones.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The cleric said he also got hit by a horse, I think. Broken pelvis.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yowch, yeah, that makes sense,” Python turned back to Finn, “Best of luck to you, man.” He grasped the sheets again, tossing them back over Finn’s head, burying the man.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t be cruel to him, Python,” Lukas said as the archer returned to his bedside.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cruel? Nah, I really do wish the both of you best of luck. Honestly, getting some of that stuff for yourself might not be the worst idea… It’ll help pass the time if nothing else. Anyways, We gotta go; food to cook, things to clean, people to see… You know how it is,” he said as Forsyth reluctantly got to his feet.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ll be back to check on you tomorrow! We’ll make sure to bring you some fresh food too!” Forsyth promised with a nod of his head.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And just like that, they were gone as well, leaving the room silent once again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The rest of the day went by surprisingly quickly, as Lukas tore through the pile of books with fervor, only stopping to light a nearby lamp once the light from the window had disappeared. Aside from a crumpled napkin falling from Finn’s bed, the man hadn’t reappeared since Python smothered him in blankets.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Lukas barely noticed himself falling to sleep, pulled under by the sound of rain beginning to hit the window. His book landed on his chest, folded open as the candle in his lanturn burned down into nothingness, and the room was doused in black. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i promise finn wont be tripping balls the entire fic i just needed him out of the way for the exposition chapter</p>
<p>saying i edited this would be a lie and im sorry</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>